hordesiofandomcom-20200215-history
History
This page will have a summary, by this community, of the changelog of changes/updates in the game. Chnaglog before the the blog is introduced Alpha 16 * Increased map size * Changed monster exp, made farming easier * Reduced damage dealt to monsters which are 7 levels higher than players * Clean up game UI, make EXP bar more readable * Exp loss on death reduced to 2% * Lowered base movement speed by 10% * Players now respawn with full HP Changelog after the blog is introduced Alpha 17 - Item Update (1/12/17) Many Items have arrived! They can be dropped by monsters for your players to pick up and equip for use, or sell to a Trader! This update brings the Trader, items of course, and the Character Panel/Inventory Panel interfaces. New stats have also been added: Defense, Critical Hit, and Mana. Gold now is not gained from PvP, and must be picked up from the ground. Also, skills now have required levels and aren't outrageously powerful due to their being maximums. Skill bar icons now turn blue when they cannot be used for any reason. Combat text has been changed to reduce the number of combat numbers appearing, to reduce lag and bugs. Countless bugs have been fixed in this update. Alpha 18 - Clan Update (1/20/17) Clans have basically been added. Now, players can create and join clans in this new interface! Alpha 18.1 - Clan Change (2/8/17) Officers in clans have been added. Alpha 19 - Website Update (4/17/17)' The basic out-of-game website has a new interface. The front page is now redesigned and has a log-in link button. There's added clan and player ladders, an update blog, and more! Mages now have a spell effect for Frostbolt, and fixes have been added to other sections of the site. Alpha 20 - New Monsters (4/25/17) Slimes and Skeleton Rangers have been added, with their own effect and design differing from regular monsters. regular monsters (what the site calls swordies) have a higher speed, lower-level monsters are sparse, and high-level monsters come in larger groups. EXP rates have changed to be quadruple, triple, or double than the regular boost. New PvP level ranges have been added, Move Speed default statistics have been raised from 7 to an 8, the playing UI has changed up a bit, fixes have been made, and that's about it. Alpha 21 - Player Profiles (5/8/17) New Player Profiles have been added which you can visit by clicking on them in a link, or go to yours in-game from your Character Panel. Alpha 22 - Bags, Trees & Emotes (11/1/17) News for us! The bag items have been added, which increase the players' item slots in their inventory panel. large trees around the game have been added, as well as a very large ash tree on the Middle Mountain in-game called Yggdrasil (after Norse Mythology). Dancing has been added, which any player can do by typing /dance into the chat. GM crowns (called obsidian crowns) have been attributed to all GMs making them easy to spot in order to contact them. More fixes with items have been added in all areas from drop rates to failure to do their boosts. Alpha 23 - Account System (11/21/17) A new account and login system have been added, allowing you to store your accounts and to have a safer experience in your game! Trader changes, server restart changes, technical difficulties, and speed-hacking has been fixed up a bit. Alpha 24 - PvP Change (11/30/17) PvP has been fixed in many ways, as well as having some technical difficulties fixed. Fame levels have been remade, as well as making the Alpheos Server a PVE, which has it keep both factions tam towards each other (good place to farm). Alpha 25 - UI Rework and Game Guide (2/2/18) New UI everywhere. New item rarities have been added, an in-game tutorial, game guide, graphics improvements, and performance improvements have been added. Sources Alpha 16 Update All sources after Alpha 17 taken from . Category:Hordes.io Category:Updates Category:Stub